


Will you remember me?

by Saku015



Series: Kagehina Week 2014 Round 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graduation, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, KageHina Week, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: It is the day of the third year's graduation ceremony and Hinata has dark thoughts.





	Will you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: “Will you remember that I existed, and that I stood next to you here like this?”

Hinata knew that the day of the third years’ graduation was not only hard for him, but for Kageyama as well. He knew, because he saw it. He witnessed as Kageyama – stoic Kageyama, who always tried not to show his weakness in public – was clinging to Suga-san’s uniform, drenching it with tears behind the gym.

He was aware of that Kageyama and Suga-san had a special relationship. Before coming to Karasuno, Kageyama only knew Oikawa as a senior setter. He was not used to someone who turned towards him without malice and jealousy because of his utter talent. Suga-san did just that, even thought Kageyama took his regular place away. He always cheered him on and often praised him after a good set, ruffling his hair during it. So with the knowledge of all of that, it was understandable why Kageyama could let Suga-san go that hard.

But it was not only him and the raven, who had problems with saying goodbye. Yachi cried openly, hiding his face into Kiyoko-san’s chest, who petted his hair, trying to hold back her tears. The situation was the same with Asahi-san and Noya-san, only with the difference of Asahi-san crying as well. While saying his goodbye speech and announced Ennoshita-san as the new captain, even Daichi-san shed a few tears.

”Hey, dumbass!” Hinata snapped his head up and saw as the ball flew away only a few meters above him, then fell to the ground. Coach Ukai let the players to stay for some extra practice if they wanted to – needless to say, only the two of them did. ”What is wrong with you? It is the fifth toss you missed today,” Kageyama said, walking up to Hinata.

Hinata lowered his eyes and bit into his lips. The thought was bugging him since the day he heard that Daichi-san and Suga-san would go to different universities. For him, they were the manifestation of the perfect couple and if even they got separated, then how big of a chance did him and Kageyama had? He felt Kageyama shaking his shoulder and looked up at him.

”Kageyama, what will happen after our graduation?” Hinata asked and because of the serious look in his eyes, Kageyama blinked.

”We will go to college, I guess,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. ”If lots of sponsors would watch our matches during our third year, we could get sports scholarships as well like Oikawa-san and Ushijima did.”

”I did not mean it like that!” Hinata snapped and Kageyama backed away. ”What will happen to the two of us? Daichi-san and Suga-san go to different universities! Asahi-san and Noya-san will be separated too! Hell, even the Grand King and his setter go to their separate ways and you said they had been together as long as they remembered!”

A light was flicked on in Kageyama’s head as he watched his smaller boyfriend. Hinata panted hard and had desperate tears in his eyes. Kageyama only saw him like that once – before their big fight during summer. He stepped to him and wrapped his arms around his body. Hinata let out a surprised noise, but then hugged him back without a second thought.

Kageyama felt his body shaking and his T-shirt was wet because of the tears. He had to realize that Hinata was really afraid of the possibility of the two of them being separated and if he wanted to be totally honest, he felt uneasiness whenever he thought about it as well. He started running his fingers through the orange locks and kissed Hinata on the top of his head.

”Then I will not accept any scholarships until I do not get one from your college,” he murmured into Hinata’s ear, who raised his head, tears still glinting in his eyes. ”We will rent an apartment together and persuade Yachi-san to come with us.” 

Hinata let out a small giggle. Kageyama was right – they would be lost without the petite blonde during their exam periods – just like right now. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head and uncertainty returned into his heart.

”But what if she wants to live with Kiyoko-san instead of us?” He asked, cocking his head to the side in such a cute way Kageyama wanted to kiss him right then and there.

”Nah, I asked her and Kiyoko-san said that she would live together with Yui-senpai and the third year manager of Fukurodani in Tokyo,” Kageyama said and Hinata let out a relieved breath.

”Let’s ask Yachi-san about this tomorrow!” Hinata said, a smile appearing on his face. Kageyama smiled back at him softly. He leaned down and pecked him on the lips which made Hinata blush hard.

”Dumbass, tomorrow is Saturday.”


End file.
